


Let me die

by Darasuna



Series: Based on songs [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darasuna/pseuds/Darasuna
Summary: Kinda Based off the song let me die





	Let me die

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song let me die by lil happy lil sad  
> Prompto bullied for being friends with the prince  
> Unbeted

Prompto walks through the hallways of the school chatting with Noct about the new update coming out fo for kings knight. While talking Prompto over hears a group of girl talking behind his back how he only hangs out with the prince to get something. Prompto smile falls and Noctis notices and ask whats wrong. Prompto just responds he was thinking if he forgot his hw assignment at home and tells him nevermind and keeps on walkkng and talking about what there doing this weekend.

Prompto gets home and goes and grabs the mail and heads to his bedroom. He looks through the mail and sees one addresed to him from some random person there wasnt a name on it. He opens it and reads the letter and he freezes on the spot. Tears start falling and he collapses to the floor.

He calls Noctisand asks him to plz come over. 10 mins later noctis comes in and finds Prompto on the ground crying. Prompto tells Noctis he can stay in this apt for now. Noctis tells him okay and helps him up and down to the car and they head to Nocts place. Noctis sets Prom down on the couch and aks whats wrong. Prompto tells him how hes been bullied and all the threat letters he got for hanging out with him. Prom tells him how he cant take it anymore and tells Noctis how many times he has wanted to kill himself but he kept pushing through. Noct asks Prom if it would be better to be homeschooled and if he lived with him. Prom shakes his head yes and Noctis pulls Prom into his lap and starts brushing his head with his hand and Prom falls asleep there in Noctis arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So i was thinking of maybe writing a story thats been on my mind but the promplem is. Idk if the writing or the story will be good cause of how bad i am so idk maybe i will but i havent decided.


End file.
